The Joining of two Kingdoms
by MorrowBear
Summary: A little romance between a Prince of Mirkwood and a Lady of Camelot, and an adventure to unite kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Transferred this story to my new account, it's still me and this will be the version that gets updated. **

**:D**

The Escape

Morgana had been walking for many days now; she had no idea where her destination was only knew she had to get away from Camelot, from Uther.

She had became very distant from him since her had learnt the truth about her parentage.

He had lied to her for long enough so she had decided to confront him.

She had never seen him so angry before, none of his previous rages at her had been this bad.

She now feared him, the man she had respected, and the man she was proud to call her guardian from a very young age.

He took all of his anger over how she had found out on her rather than bothering to find out who told her.

He locked her up in the dungeons for a few days and threatened that if she told anyone, especially Arthur, that she would be publically executed for treason.

He would not stand for a scratch upon the name: Pendragon.

One night she got the aid of her new serving maid Joan.

Who had replaced Gwen after she had been banished from the city because Uther believed that she was trying to seduce his son, in which a matter of speaking was actually correct, apart from they were genuinely in love and returned each other affections.

It was Joan's job to get hold of Uther's key and make a clay print so that Camelot's blacksmith could make a double for Morgana to use.

Her plan was to wait until after the curfew was in place, then use the sewage tunnels that linked onto the dungeons and lead all the way out past the city walls in the direction of the western lands.

It was also Joan's duty to her new lady that she supplied all the food and fresh water that Morgana could possibly need before she came across a distant town or village to restock.

She waited until after it was dark before she slipped out of her chambers.

It was easy for her to slip past the guards.

It was true enough they were well trained and skilful in combat, however they were also quite thick and unobservant.

It was not long before she was out of the tunnels and into the nearby woodland.

The night was cold but she wore her favourite green cloak that seemed to engulf her frail body.

She knew that in order to succeed in her escape she would have to steer clear of the roads and paths.

She also had to stay away from all towns and villages that anyone could possibly recognise her otherwise the game would be up.

Morgana's clothing was not best suited for scrambling round in the forest.

She hoisted her dress up to her knees.

She wanted to change into her training gear that Joan had packed for her but she knew that she had to keep moving, also the dress would be harder for her to carry as it would not fit in her bag; she could not just discard it because if it was found she could easily be tracked.

She had never been west before, nor had she heard of any Kingdoms in that direction, only of the great amount of unexplored forest and beyond that a large mountain range called the Iron Hills.

Nobody knows how the name came about, it has been guessed that is the name the witches and wizards of old called them.

It is also guessed that is where many of them fled to during the great purge.

Uther refused to send men after them; he believed that the barren wasteland and the combined lack of communication and society would soon kill them all.

He soon believed himself to be correct as none of them were ever seen or heard from again.

So this way, west, was where Morgana was headed filled with hope that Uther would not follow her at least not in the time it would take her to get up into the Iron Hills.

She had been walking for many days and she was starting to run very low on food so was not eating properly to try and preserve what little she had left.

She now believed she was far enough away to get rid of the dress, but she burnt it anyway just to be sure.

Her only bit of motivation was that with everyday that passed the mountains always seemed a little bit closer than before.

It was on her 8th day from Camelot that she finally exited the forest; when she came to a vast stretch of grassland.

The mountains were not how she expected them to be.

She thought the landscape would have been horizon to horizon of peaks however it was only a small condensed collection of mountains, and instead of climb them she thought her best chance was to go round them, and heading north seemed like the easier route.

The path was very dangerous with many obstacles for her to clamber over then sudden cracks in the earth that looked miles deep for her to avoid.

It was made more difficult for her considering the fact she was extremely weak from the lack of food; but always managed to find the strength to get up, collect her things and continue walking until the sun went down.

By her 14th day out of Camelot she was walking at a very slow pace but had go well by the Iron Hills and had passed another mountain that stood totally alone and she was beginning to become very ill.

She had almost come to a complete stop when every bone in her body felt like at any moment could just shatter.

There looked to be another forest ahead of her she headed for it in hope she would find a fresh water source as the water she carried had became stagnant.

She kept breaking out into cold sweats and her walking were even more irregular she spent more time now resting, but was still very determined to keep moving.

Just as she was entering the forest a sweat took her she staggered towards a tree and lent on it until she had gained enough strength to make it to the next one.

Suddenly her legs gave out from under her and she hit the floor with a soft thump.

Just before she lost all consciousness she saw an ominous figure that was slightly glowing a pale milky colour heading towards her.

Her mind had gone black before she had time to register that it was real, however her heart told her that it was an angel taking her to heaven, but it was too late her body was limp but she felt safe and protected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully future chapters will be longer than this, i am trying my best, i promise ;)**

Meeting the elves

The elves had sensed a new presence in the forest.

They were all preparing for their king and a few trusted others to leave Mirkwood and set out for a council at Rivendell, where Lord Elrond was calling many of the leaders in Middle Earth together from the races of Elves, Dwarfs and Men.

The king especially felt worried and concerned about this new presence, it was making him feel very uneasy.

He knew he had to go and see what was causing this haunted disturbance in his mind; he would feel even worse if he ignored it and left for Rivendell.

He ordered his son Prince Legolas and a couple of the elven lords to scan the area for any sign of the problem.

It was not very long before the prince noticed a body, lying on its side in the dense undergrowth.

The body confused him.

It was clearly the shape of a woman, yet she was dressed in men's clothes, also her top had a fur throw over one shoulder and she had a silver necklace; surely these clothes were not owned by mere peasants.

As he approached her he realised that she was breathing shallowly and her left arm looked broken.

He rolled her to face him.

She was very pale, her face looked overly thin, her cheekbones extremely defined and she had lost almost all colour in her lips.

She was obviously very ill, yet Legolas had never seen anything as beautiful and it shocked him; he had never felt this kind of lust for a woman before.

He was not exactly sure what it was that attracted him to her but from the first moment he saw her lying there so weak, so vulnerable he made a small vow to himself that he would protect her.

He didn't even know why, his brain just told him too and was acting on impulses.

He gently scooped her up into his arms, carefully so that he would not disturb her arm.

She was much lighter than he expected her to be.

He could only guess that she had been travelling for a while and had lost weight, that she had not always been this thin.

As he studied her pale white features, even though she was a mortal and was very weak and ill she was still as pretty and as fair as any elf maiden he had ever laid eyes on

He moved swiftly with her.

He had to get her back to his father as she was starting to go cold.

He ran faster and faster until he was almost sprinting with her through the forest and through the elves' settlement until he came to the great hall.

The king placed his hand over her forehead which was radiating head and dripping with sweat  
"She has a fever. It's quite serious," he looked up at his son, "she shall ride with us to Rivendell. We must take her to the house of Elrond, so he can heal her, it's what is best."

Legolas nodded "she can ride with me father, we must go in haste!" The king nodded his head and the two elves dispersed in opposite directions.

Legolas made his way swiftly and gracefully down to the stables to prepare for their departure from Mirkwood.

Legolas placed her up onto his fastest stallion, and then jumped up on behind her resting her head on his chest making sure that she was as comfortable as possible and was still able to remain on the horse.

Even though she was still unconscious she was very restless.

He knew he had to move her now he could not wait for the other elves, especially because of their slow pace as some would be on foot, she was practically dying and it was his job to save her.

"Tell my father I've gone ahead and can make it to Rivendell by tomorrow's eve" the stable boy nodded.

"Yes my prince." And with that the horse, Nifarg was bolting out of the city and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes i have messed up the timelines of both Merlin and Lord of the Rings; I've actually decided to have it set after the war of the ring, not before. As much as I'd like to think that Morgana would be a great 10th walker I have decided to go my own way with this. **

**I don't own anything, apart from my idea of the plot, sadly everything else belongs to other people, which makes me (and probably quite a few other people) depressed :(**

Rivendell

Even though the girl was light, Nifarg slowed with the two riders and all of their provisions but they were still travelling at a great speed.

The sun was blazing down so the air was hot and dry; but they were well shaded on the Old Forest road.

As the day passed and the moon rose Legolas knew he had to stop for the night.

The horse needed rest if it was going to carry them both tomorrow as well, especially in the heat without the shade that the forest had provided so far.

He pulled Nifarg up to a halt before the old ford; it would be safer to camp in the clearing on the east bank of Anduin (the great river).

Legolas slipped off the back of the horse, leaving the girl supported but the saddle.

He collected firewood and lit a small blaze just off the road.

He tied Nifarg to a tree after allowing him to take a drink from the river

He cleared a small area of ground near the fire from all the twigs and leaves leaving only a soft patch of grass, where he placed the girl down.

She was still, he had never really watched a woman sleep before, but she looked peaceful. Suddenly she rolled to face him, her eyes starting to flutter.

He thought she must be cold as the sun had gone in and the chill of night had spread through the air.

He stood and walked over to her, just as he was about to place his cloak over her shoulders, her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she questioned, her voice croaked, barely a whisper. He brought water to her lips and she gulped it gratefully.

"You are safe now my lady. I need you to rest, for we will be travelling again tomorrow." With this new information she gave him a slight nod of the head and re-closed her eyes.

Legolas smiled at her he was glad to know that she trusted him.

A peculiar feeling flooded over the elf prince, he felt warm and protective as he watched over her and he didn't even know her name.

He passed the time guessing about her past

He imagined a young mortal, skin as pale as snow, long black wavy hair flowing gracefully in the wind and a smile that was so perfect it lit up a room.

He allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep with these thoughts circling his mind.

The sun rose in the clear sight, he cleared the camp away and when he went to check on the girl it became clear that she had gone into another fever during the night.

Within seconds they were back up on Nifarg, bolting through the old ford and up onto the high pass which took them through the Misty Mountains and by the evening they had arrived in Rivendell.

She was taken straight up into Lord Elrond's house to begin to be healed.

Legolas never left her side.

He remained for four days and four nights until Elrond insisted that he should go and get some decent rest.

Only hours after Legolas had gone, she became conscious again, and full this time.

She looked around in complete confusion as her surroundings had completely changed.

She was no longer in the forest, but in a finely furnished room with a concerned male looking over her.

"Where is he?" she asked, Elrond looked at her with a frown, but she continued.

"The man who told me everything was going to be okay?" Her voice filled with panic but Lord Elrond chuckled in realisation that she meant the young Greenleaf.

"The prince has gone to get some rest in preparation for his father's arrival" he told her as he smiled warmly.

"Prince?" she whispered, Elrond nodded. "I didn't know he was a prince, oh my, I'm such a burden"

Elrond saw that she was embarrassed and was getting very worked up and tried to calm her.

"My dear, do not worry so, tell me your name and you circumstance, all we know is that the prince found you exhausted and very ill on the outskirts of his land in Mirkwood. He then brought you to me, I am Lord Elrond. You are now safe here in Rivendell under the protection of me and my people."

She was shocked that this stranger showed so much kindness toward her and she wondered where exactly she would be on a map for she had never heard of Rivendell before.

So this is what lies to the west of the iron hills she thought.

She allowed her minds to process the information she had just received before opening her mouth to answer Elrond with the whole truth, and she began her story.

"I thank you very much for taking care of me my lord. I am the lady Morgana; I am the ward of King Uther Pendragon, ruler of the kingdom known as Camelot. I was raised and educated with the King's son, prince Arthur. I became his ward because my mother died in childbirth and my father (Uther's most trusted knight) didn't return home from the battlefield. I had a good life until I found out that I possess the ability to wield magic. My king doesn't tolerate it and set laws against it. Only and the court physician knew about my magic. I prayed for the day that Arthur would take the crown and reunite the Kingdom to magical folk, but it was only ever a dream. I knew I had to leave as my powers grew, and I could not hide them anymore, as I don't know how to control them. A few weeks ago I left Camelot and tried to travel to the undiscovered lands of the west, in hope for a better future. By the time I was past the Iron hills and a single mountain I had lost all hope. That was until the prince found me and brought me here, just please my lord, don't send me home again."

Elrond saw complete truth combined with fear in her eyes. "Well Lady Morgana you may stay here with the elves as long as you wish, as my personal guest."

"ELVES?" She choked, only them did she notice that his hair longer than any man she had ever met before, he had quite feminine features and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the tips of his ears.

He was not offended at her sudden outburst, more amused, she had obviously like most humans never met an elf before.

"Yes elves" he chuckled "I take it from your reaction that you have never met one of my kind before."

"I thought elves were mythical creatures" she said still trying to get over his ears.

"Ahhhh My lady, myth comes from legend, and legend can sometimes originate from the truth, and as you are a fellow being of magic you are in our care."

She laughed and Elrond joined in.

"thank you my lord, for everything." He stood up and walked to the door and opened it and a young woman with similar hair to her own stepped in.

"Lady Morgana this is my daughter the Lady Arwen. She will be your guide to Rivendell. She will provide you with clothes and I will see you both at dinner and I know a very special prince will be dying to talk to you," Elrond paused and smirked before carrying on, "anyway I will leave you two to become better aquainted." He was grinning as he left the room.

Arwen crossed the room towards the wardrobe where she pulled out a few dresses.

"They are beautiful." Morgana commented and she looked over and admired the intricate design of each fabric.

Arwen brought them over to the bed "yes, almost all elven fashion is very beautiful, even our armour had elements of patterns on. Here take these and try a few on, we will get you ready for tonight's feast."

Morgana climbed out of bed surprised at how strong her legs were after being so ill.

The ladies stayed together all day and were soon close friends.

They soon discovered that they both shared an interest in music, art and dancing.

They compared there lifestyles and knowledge of politics.

They discussed weapons and there own ways of combat, both women were strong fighters.

They planned a shopping trip together in the upcoming days and also a little sparing tournament between themselves.

a friend that was also a noble was something new for both Morgana and Arwen.

Morgana only had one female friend but they really could not do anything together apart from talk and gossip like naughty school children for she was a servant and she was always under the watchful eyes of the king.

But she felt very free and relaxed with Arwen; this friendship was true and free from scrutiny and judgment, Morgana liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A very short little piece to actually introduce my sweet little couple formally :D **

**Yes i still own nothing :(**

The Feast

Evening soon came and Arwen had dressed Morgana, in a small pale blue gown that had no sleeves and touched the floor, the material was light and floaty, it was completely different to most dresses she owned in Camelot for normally she wore deep colours and heavy materials.

Morgana had let all of her hair down into long perfect curls and Arwen had placed decorative elvish braids in random places, much like her own hair.

Arwen also dressed in a similar fashion and then they made their way down to the great hall for their meal.

As soon as they stepped onto the staircase at the end of the hall Morgana felt every set of eyes on her, watching her, judging her and she became nervous and flushed with embarrassment.

Then she noticed a particular set of eyes, ones she recognised.

They belonged to the prince who met the two ladies at the bottom of the staircase.

Arwen gave Morgana a slight push in his direction and also gave her a knowing look to try and get her to go and talk to him.

When they stepped off the bottom step Legolas stood offering his arm to Morgana and she took it timidly.

"My lady, I am glad to see you doing so well." He started walking her across the hall.

"My Lord Prince," she replied "thank you for all that you have done for me. I fear that if you had not found me any horrible thing may have happened to me and I might not have been here to tell the tale." her eyes had not left the floor.

"Please my Lady it is no trouble at all" he smiled placing his hand under her chin pushing her face slightly upwards so he could look her in the eyes.

"Also I see it only appropriate that you call me Legolas rather than address me with all this formality." Morgana smiled raising an eyebrow at the elf.

"Well then Legolas, you may get your wish, only if you address me as just Morgana." He was amused at her quick tongue and grinned at her with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Agreed" he whispered in a low voice, and the pair proceeded in the hall towards to table of the feast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you if your still here reading :D were meeting Gandalf YAY :D I'm actually excited to be starting to get a plot together, when i finally manage to get my troops rounded up they shall march on Camelot, until then you have to keep reading my lame excuses for chapters. Sorry guys i'm sure i'll get the hang of writing soon if not feel free to form a line and slap me with a fish. :) Any reviews for this author? :)**

Getting To Know You

Morgana stayed with the elves in Rivendell and became rather accustomed to their ways.

Legolas trained her with a bow and arrow however she was far his superior with a sword.

Legolas enjoyed being around Morgana she really brought out a childish, carefree side to him which the other elves had not seen in well over a thousand years in him.

Even after a couple of months his true towards her never became fully clear, of course they were the best of friends and were inseparable, but he was never sure if he felt anything more.

She had him wrapped around her little finger but in any disagreement he got the last word.

He was very protective over her especially as she was so young and if any male so much as looked at her with more than friendship on his mind, he made it clear she was off limits.

Even though Morgana did spend quite a fair bit of her time with Arwen she really did stand out from the other females.

She preferred to wear shirts and leggings with boots rather than gowns with bare feet.

She preferred wearing earthy, woodland colours rather than the pastels that Arwen provided her with, even though her complexion was extremely pale, her cheeks had a slight pinkness to them but her lips were as red as the rose.

She loved having the freedom to be able to freely practice her combat without being brought back inside, or being laughed at.

Also Morgana noted that she had fallen into a perfect sleeping pattern while staying in Rivendell, she had not had a single nightmare while staying with the elves.

She was happier than she had ever been in her entire life, but she knew she could not stay here forever.

She knew there would come a time when she would have to move on to rejoin the humans, for ever since she was little it had been her favourite dream that she would find a husband and they would start a family and grow old together, the elves could not provide this for her.

They were immortal, she was not.

But she didn't let this bother her just yet, for she was only 16 she had plenty of time to worry about that kind of thing in the future.

During her time in Rivendell she had became extremely close to quite a few elves, especially Lord Elrond and his daughter who were always telling her that she can always stay in Rivendell; also the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, would not stop offering her a home in his kingdom.

One day she had been out riding with Legolas and when they returned she found that Arwen had disappeared from Rivendell.

She found this most distressing it was not normal for elves to just leave without giving a full explanation.

That evening she got herself ready for dinner without her usual company.

When everyone was sat at the table Elrond could not help but notice that Morgana was staring at Arwen's empty seat.

"Do not worry little one, Arwen has gone to track down some very important guests, she will come back very soon."

Only then did Morgana notice that there was a new addition to the table's company.

He sat at the other end of the table away from Morgana and had not said a word through out the entire meal.

He was old and had a big white beard and long white hair.

He also wore great white robes that stretched from neck to toe.

Legolas informed her that his name was Gandalf and he was a wizard who knew magic, and he was waiting for the rest of the company to arrive much like Elrond.

Morgana was very curious about Gandalf, especially as he was the first human she had noticed in the whole city apart from herself since she arrived.

Legolas caught her staring at him and tapped her lightly on the arm to make her aware of her surroundings.

She quickly turned her head towards him in realisation and smiled, she was met by his silly shaking of the head followed by one of his brilliant grins that caused her to giggle.

After dinner Morgana went out to stand on one of the great hall's neat little baloneys for some fresh air before bed.

A figure approached her from behind, she didn't let it bother her as she presumed it was Legolas seeing as she was the only one show seemed to approach her without a reason when she was spending time alone, but then she realised that the footsteps were to slow and heavy for it to be him.

Exactly the same moment as she turned to look around a hand placed itself down on her shoulder, and she was met directly by the old man's eyes.

"You my lady confused me." He started with a statement rather than a question but continued, "It's clear to see that you are human, yet you have magic."

She looked away suddenly afraid that the humans of this land also hated magic like her king.

Gandalf saw her distress and discomfort and asked to gently hold out her hand.

As she brought her arm up Gandalf whispered something into his own closed fist and when he opened his hand a small flame was burning in his palm, which he passed over to her.

She smiled. "That is incredible!"

"That is magic my lady, it is incredible. But you know it is very unusual to see magic in a woman, especially one so young." He looked down she was playing with the flame.

"You see Morgana that proves your gift, people without magic would not be able to hold that like you can, it would burn or injure many others who tried. You see I was 63 years old when I joined to an order of magic."

"An order of magic?" Morgana questioned

"you know my lady, where you learn how to get magic and wield it." He answered but she looked blank.

Nobody had taught her magic it was something that she had been born with.

"I've never learnt it!" Gandalf looked at her.

"It doesn't make any sense. It took me nine life times of men to master magic and here you are just acquiring it." She turned to him and begged.

"Gandalf I have not mastered magic. I make things happen that are not in my control with my mind. Help me Gandalf. Please help me to learn how to control my powers." He smiled and nodded.

"Now go to bed Morgana, the first of our guests will be arriving tomorrow and believe me you will need all your strength to handle them."

Gandalf chuckled at his words clearly having made a joke that she didn't quite understand. With this instruction Morgana went back to her new chambers that Elrond had given to her, placed her head on her pillow and once again fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right sorry there is alot of speech here but Morgana has to find out who is who in ME :D dont worry Merlin fans i'm trying to find a way to get Arthur and Merlin involved soon, also I already have plans for a Uther reaction for her return. **

**PS: she is not evil in my story or will not be either, just magical ;) even though i do quite like her with the evil twinge, however i have to admit i orginally was a Arthur Morgana shipper but the BBC ruined that for me with the whole "lets actually follow the legend and make them brother and sister". sorry it agrovated me, however i saw the first clip of series 5 I am now very excited :)**

Speaking of Guests

The first few rays of light shone through Morgana's window, she had awoken much earlier than she normally would have; however she felt completely refreshed.

She quickly dressed and braided her hair in a simple style that Arwen had taught her.

She decided to go for an early morning stroll around the many gardens and courtyards.

She had not been walking very long before she came across a figure sitting alone on a bench.

She was simply going to ignore it, until she realised it was Legolas.

She remained silent in her approach, but the elf was soon aware of her presence.

"Why are you awake so early?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're not ill, are you?" He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I am merely observing the beauty of nature, as I do every morning, but today I find myself in the gardens of Rivendell." He looked up at her grinning, "If anyone should be worried then it should be I, we do not see you emerge from you chambers until mid-day."

She sat down next to him and gave him a playful nudge.

When they sobered up from their laughter Morgana asked

"So, who are these mystery guests?" Legolas then sat up straight to answer her question,  
"Well the first in Aragorn, he is the king of Gondor and in a few months will be married to Arwen."

"So is Aragorn an elf?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I didn't know elves could give their hearts to mortals."

"Ahhh, it is possible but very rare for one must make a choice, you see either the elf can give up their immortal life to be with there beloved, or the mortal become or elf and they shall live forever." Legolas lowered his eyes, "It's sad really."

"Why?" Morgana questioned "they get to be together forever, why is that sad?"

"You see Aragorn is a king of men, meaning his fate is bound to the race of men, and must do his duty to his country, therefore for them to be together Arwen is giving up her immortality."

"Ohh that is sad." Said Morgana.

"Once Arwen marries Aragorn she will be queen and then also have duties to her people, even though she will have the elven graces and knowledge, she will be mortal. She can pass on her legacy to many generations of her children, and her father fully understands why she made this choice. You see Aragorn is a dear friend of mine and he grew up here in Rivendell, so has been with Arwen for many years."

"She must really love him." She said and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"There is no doubt at all." He paused but them continued. "Some of our other guests also travel from Gondor, its steward Lord Faramir, Prince of Ithilian, and his wife Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan, whose brother is the King of Rohan." Morgana looked at him confused trying to keep up with all the names and titles and the fact that there were other kingdoms of men.

Legolas waited for her to catch up with the information before he continued.

"It is also possible that the king of Rohan will be joining us, and 4 very special friends of mine.

"Who are the special friends?"

"The hobbits" He answered.

"Please do explain what that means" she begged him.

"Hobbits are a small race of people, half the size of men about a child's height, has large feet and pointed ears. There names are: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meryadock Brandybuck. They are all hospitable, jolly, loving, and loyal and ..." he paused to think "...hungry. I think that about sums them up."

She laughed at his description of the little people.

"Well then if they are friends of yours Legolas then I look forward to meeting them."

The two of them found themselves laughing at little stories Legolas was telling about the hobbits.

Morgana especially liked the one about them disrupting the council of Elrond, and Pippin's demands for a second breakfast.

Little did either of them know that both Lord Elrond and King Thranduil stood watching them from afar.

"It is nice to see my son finally have an interest in a mate, I just find it a shame that she had to be mortal I don't know if I could face loss, especially as he reminds me most of his mother out of all my children. How do you do it Elrond?" Elrond turned into face the other elf.

"My old friend, sometimes we just have to accept that we must face heartache ourselves to keep the ones we love happy" Then the men continued to watch the couple in a comfortable silence for a long while until it was Elrond who spoke again.

" I think that we should visit her land, build an alliance with her king, but keep her the protection on our people, If the time and there was another war now we know there are kingdoms to the east we need as many friends as we can, however we must be careful not to show that we are inline with any evil magic or are a threat to this man's kingdom." Thranduil thought about these words.

"I agree with you, but who do you think we should send out to complete this task?"

"My personal preference would be to form a second fellowship of brave heroes to demonstrate the force of our countries rather than an army. Obviously this should consist of the two kings of the man kingdoms. I also believe that Gondor's steward and his wife should assist them seeing as they are travelling here anyway. I believe that the Hobbits are peaceful enough and are all now heroes after the War of the Ring, and your Son, Prince Legolas."

"Yes Elrond you are right that is exactly who I would have also chosen, however I think you should also send the Lady Morgana. If she trusts us their King has no reason not to. Morgana has told us they did not yet know of her magic, she only ran for fear of discovery. Also if we show his ward is well and looked after my son will have a chance at getting his permission to marry her." Both of them chuckled at his last comment.

"Very well Thranduil then it is decided, that will be the company and quest that we will propose at tomorrow's council, let us pray that the Lady Morgana will be open to the idea of returning to Camelot." Thranduil smirked

"I'm sure with my son by her side, she will be."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A little mischief

I t was about an hour before supper when Morgana and Legolas started to make a move from the gardens.

They walked along Elrond's finely designed hallways until they came to a window that looked out into the main courtyard.

There were two horses and four small ponies being lead out towards the stables

"That is Arwen's horse!" beamed Morgana

"and Aragorn's" added Legolas.

They broke into a fast jog as they made their way towards the great hall to see if they could catch a glimpse of their friends.

Suddenly they heard a loud clatter coming from the direction of the kitchen, followed by some elvish shouting and a round of immense laughter.

They went to investigate what had happened and the scene that lay before them didn't surprise Legolas one bit.

A shelf had fallen off the wall, pots and pans were lying everywhere, a very angry looking chef was roaming around trying to salvage some jars that had not smashed and two small men were rolling round the floor in fits of giggles.

Legolas stepped forward and grabbed each hobbit by an ear and pulled them out of the way of the chef, who now had a few people to help him, tidy up, and he apologised to the room before closing the door behind him.

"Legolas!" They both shouted and squirmed to get out of his firm grip.

He placed them both down directly in front of where Morgana was standing; she just stared at them not believing how small they actually were in comparison to how tall she thought they would be.

"Pippin, Merry, allow me to introduce the Lady Morgana, of Camelot." Legolas said and slightly pushed her down towards Pippin who was pulling her hand down to kiss it when Merry barged into him sending all three of them crashing to the floor and for a few moments there was silence among the company and Legolas was giving the hobbit's stern looks.

Until there was a fit of uncontrollable laughter coming for Morgana, all three men were quite shocked at her reaction to the situation.

It was never right for a woman to be pushed to the floor, even if it was just an accident.

"You were right," she said between laughs to Legolas "where these two hobbits are, there is trouble." And at this he chuckled.

"Of course I was right," he walked up behind her, placed an arm round her waist and gently pulled her up onto her feet. "When am I ever wrong?" he asked looking deep into her green eyes, neither one breaking the contact.

Her back still pressed firmly into his muscular chest.

It was not until Merry coughed loudly, did they snap out of their moment and realised they were not alone.

Morgana blushed furiously and Legolas quickly excused himself saying he had to go and meet with Elrond's sons before supper.

This left Morgana alone with the two hobbits, who she had already decided that she liked very much and they had already made it clear that they liked her.

The hobbits loved people who had a sense of humour and loved to be jolly and laughed.

Morgana was exactly that she was kind and loyal; she loved caring for other and put many people before herself.

Once Morgana was slightly better acquainted to Merry and Pippin she allowed each of them to hold one of her hands each and they lead her to meet the other two hobbits Sam and Frodo who had joined them also from the Shire.

As the three of them headed down the beautiful corridors they were stopped suddenly by a booming voiced that echoed off the walls,

"Peregrin Took and Meridock Brandybuck!" They turned slowly to see a chuckling old man.

"It's good to see you Gandalf!" they cried together and they ran to the wizard who embraced them while still smiling to himself.

They hadn't seen him since they left Gondor after Aragorn's coronation and they returned back to the shire in the North.

They soon left Gandalf to his own business, and they began to tell Morgana stories. Pippin started.

"You know we are tall for Hobbits," Morgana stared at him is disbelief but he continued, "it's true when we were in Fangorn Forest, we drank Ent draught and it made s grow." Morgana was amazed they told her about all of their adventures.

"Morgana? Do you have any stories about your home?" She looked around uncomfortable

"errrrrrm I suppose I do," she thought for a moment, "Ahhh I know, I will tell you about. Well a few years ago now, back when I was the King's ward. I had a friend called Merlin. One day his mother came to court pleading for the King's help to stop the bandits from destroying her village. The king refused her so my servant and I set out with Merlin to try and help fight the bandits. We were then later joined by Arthur, the king's son and my Brother in a matter of speaking. When we arrived the villagers were scared but we taught them how to fight. On the day of the attack all men women and children were fighting for their lives. A few did fall, but we won and the village was never bothered again."

The hobbits stared at her in awe, "you are practically a princess and you still fight. You my lady are amazing," she laughed at them as they still were in shock.

"I have plenty more stories like that, but now let go and find Frodo and Sam." And with that they all went running through the corridors together.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've completely gone off the Merlin timeline for this to sort of work so please stay with me even though its confusing. In Uther's mind he loves Morgana but can't see why she would hate him as he is very narrow minded. Its complicated, but aren't all crossovers ;) **

**Sadly i still own nothing, thank you everyone who has reviewed :) nice to know someone is out there :P **

Morgana stood back as Merry opened a door that revealed two stout hobbits facing each other over a half played chess board.

They had been peacefully enjoying the afternoon until this disturbance.

Pippin pulled Morgana forward so she was fully in the room before he cleared his throat.

"My lady, may i present Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee." The two hobbits stood and bowed towards her.

"Please to meet you master hobbits I am the lady Morgana." But before she could continue Merry had interjected.

"She is from Carealot!" Pippin pushed him away and moved towards Frodo and Sam.

"It's Cramelot Merry, GET IT RIGHT!" It was not long before the pair had got into a squabble over which was right.

As soon as Morgana saw Frodo rolling his eyes she thought it was best by settling their argument by informing them that she actually was from Camelot.

Morgana spent quite a few hours with all the hobbits together, she enjoyed listening to how Frodo and Sam took the long journey to Mordor with Gollom as their guide and how Faramir had helped them on their way.

She came to the conclusion that they were all very brave and loyal and would outstanding examples for the knights of Camelot.

She loved thinking about Camelot; it was of course her first home.

She deeply missed Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

They had been her friends and had helped her though many bad times.

Gwen of course was her rock of confidence.

Arthur had helped ease each and every single one of Uther's blows towards her, and Merlin had tried to help her with the Mordred's escape and sent her to the druids when he realised that she had magic and had also helped her immensely by keeping her magic secret.

She was sure that Uther must love her because he displayed it for the whole kingdom to see.

It was not until they were behind closed doors and out of public view that he would ever shout at her and strike her.

She honestly believed that Uther thought that she loved him as even some times would call her privately to praise her.

He was very two sided and it was what made her hate him so much.

She thought that he would most likely make up a kidnapping story up to explain her sudden disappearance and send knights out over the Kingdom to look for her.

Uther was so twisted that he would then probably believe his own lie and not understand that she would ever run away from her "loving and caring ward".

She didn't realised that she had entered a daydream and got so lost in thoughts about Camelot until Sam tapped her on the arm.

"So beggin' your pardon My Lady, you're not an elf?" She chuckled.

"No Samwise, Camelot is a Kingdom of men, though for the future i do plan to live among the elves for the time being for the past few months they have been very kind to me; I have not only been offered refugee here at Rivendell but also with king Thranduil of Mirkwood. They have helped me to become stronger and have accepted me as I am and not how i am expected to be. Gandalf has been teaching me how to control my magic and Legolas taught me the skill of archery. However I taught him a thing or two on how to handle a blade."

Sam's mouth formed the perfect O, before Pippin smacked it up for him claiming that it was rude to stare at a Lady and that if Sam had been stood like that for much longer he would have been catching flies.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Elrond's two sons Elladan and Elrohir barged through.

"We're here to inform you that, Lord Elrond has called the council and it's expected that you will all attend, even you the Lady Morgana, our father has asked us to make sure that you are present." Morgana looked very confused at the twins before joining the hobbits, which were now following the twins towards Rivendell's vast council chambers.

"Feels nice to actually be invited to a council for one" said Pippin, which caused all the other hobbits to laugh but just caused even more confusion to Morgana.

**thanks again for reviewing and actually reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little chapter to show i haven't forgotten about my little knights and their prince and merlin :) I think its best if we keep Morgana away from Uther as long as possible, but i wanted to have these guys in the story sooner than later so this is a bit of a filler chapter to show why they actually went west to look for Morgana anyway. **

**I hope people are still reading, I really am grateful, thank you :) please keep reviewing especially if you like it or hate it let me know, or have any ideas of little things i could include :) STILL OWN NOTHING :'( **

Back in Camelot

Arthur stormed into the great hall with Merlin quickly following at his heels.

Uther pushed past all of his court advisers to reach his son.

"Is there any sign of her?" He asked frantically but Arthur looked grim.

"I'm sorry father, we have travelled every road, asked at every village, arrested every suspect but no matter how hard we try there is just no sign of her. I've even got knights to disuse themselves as slave merchants and check in eastern countries, it's not like any other kingdom is even holding her for a ransom. I'm sorry father but it's been months and there is just no sign of her."

Uther's face turned red and his eyebrows fell deep with anger.

"You're just not looking hard enough. I want her found, do you understand me. Double your efforts Arthur and the effort of these 'new' so called knights of yours! Let them prove themselves to me by finding her. Now get out of my sight!"

Arthur's head quickly bowed and left the hall as swiftly as he had entered.

Of course he was angry and upset by Morgana's disappearance and did want her back but after so long with no word he had given up hope of her even being alive.

He went out to the courtyard with Merlin where he was met with four knights all bearing an expectant expression on their faces which soon all fell when they saw the look Arthur returned them.

Leon and Percival both dismounted their horses and lead them over to where Arthur was walking; Gawain and Lancelot remained up in the saddle knowing there was no point getting off as it would be a wasted effort.

"I'm so sorry men; my father just can't accept she is gone. We have to keep on searching."

Arthur called out and Sir Leon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's a hard thing for a man to accept Arthur, she was almost a daughter to him, and not knowing what has happened to her is tearing him apart. Maybe it's for the best she may yet be alive. For all we know she may be lost, have concussion and being looked after by kind villagers." Arthur gave a grateful smile to his oldest knight, knowing now that there of course some hope that she was okay, however small.

the bad thoughts about what happened to her still outweighed the good in his mind.

Merlin had brought over Arthur's horse and also his own.

When all six men were mounted and set they galloped out of the city gates out across the plains of Camelot once more in their desperate attempt to find the lady Morgana.

The company had been riding all day round the woodland around the castle but were slightly too far away to make it back before nightfall so set up camp.

Each laid out a bedroll round the fire, the evening was mainly quiet all disappointed that they had to continue there quest.

Gawain occasionally complained about the lack of alcohol, only to be silenced by a few death looks by the other knights.

Merlin kept his head down he didn't know what to say in this situation he just knew he had to be with Arthur in case he ever needed him.

The night passed rather fast, but in the morning the group were unsure of what to do next.

They had covered the whole kingdom and found nothing and all believed that it would be a waste of time if they had to repeat their steps again.

There was nothing for it they had to travel west towards the iron hills, it was worth a shot.

It was the only place they had never checked or thought to check as it was well known that beyond then mountains was nothing but a vast unpopulated spread of land.

Once they had struck their camp they headed west.

They were not following any pathway through the woods in particular, for there was not one but just headed constantly for the mountain range.

They stayed heading this way for a good few days always resting their horses in the evening as they allowed the knights to travel a lot faster than a person on foot.

They were just about to turn around when they saw something shimmering on the floor in the distance.

Not knowing what it was Merlin hopped off his horse and walked towards it to find it was a button but the pattern had melted off its face.

He called Arthur the knights over and told them to scout the area for anymore evidence that someone had passed by here.

After about an hour of searching a loud shout was heard from slightly more west. It was Lancelot all had stormed towards him so see what he had found.

It was a small piece of purple silk that had a similar button to the one Merlin had found but this one had a distinct pattern.

Arthur grabbed the cloth and inspected it.

"This was hers; I bought her this dress for her birthday." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"There may be hope yet, come on!" and with that Arthur lead all of the men out of the kingdom of Camelot and out to the undiscovered lands.

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no Merlin or LOTR this is just a little bit of fun on my behalf and i'm letting my imagination run away with me :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW i'd like to know at least someone is still reading ? :) thanks **

Elrond's vision

Elrond was happily walking round his gardens, planning what he was going to say at his council gathering this afternoon and thinking about suitable candidates for this new fellowship, which was to ride out to Camelot.

Then it happened a vision clouded his eyes; a feeling he knew all too well for he was blessed with the gift of foresight.

He could see nothing but haze at first, but when it cleared he saw six horsed men charging through the forest of Mirkwood.

Elrond was sure that King Thranduil could also see these men, for it was his home land they stood upon.

Elrond could not make out any words these men were saying but knew they were looking for something, or somebody.

There was something odd about the company. It was obvious they had a leader.

A young man, a strong man, but it was not however him who stood out from the group. It was in fact the small boy tailing the leader.

He had a small sword tied to his belt band but no other form of weapon.

Also unlike the others this boy had no cloak, all of the others were clad in a red with a golden lion imprinted as a crest, and then all wore a heavy chainmail as armour.

But there was something even more incredible that caught Elrond's eye; he could sense that this boy had magic, magic of the same kind as Morgana's.

But surely from Morgana's words their king hated magic.

This boy had kept this secret well hidden from all.

She had mentioned knights, and a Prince Arthur and his man servant before but never could he of imagined that they would ride out to search for her.

This boy with magic though, Elrond knew him to have some importance, for it was told in elvish prophecy that a old religion would reform in middle earth, that would reunited the land of Albion once again, by the hands of both master and servant.

He now had to change his plan.

Everything he had said about forming a fellowship was worthless anymore, especially if the exact person, Arthur, was headed straight towards them.

He now just had to (magically) guide them towards Rivendell it could be at least a few days before they arrived.

But now he had another problem, how would he be able to convince them that they had not kidnapped their first Lady of the Court.

This would be very difficult; they could not expose Morgana's powers or risk simply handing her back over to life of misery.

She would hate to be sent back to Camelot; she had a life here among the elves and would not only break her own heart but the heart of Legolas too.

Even if the couple could not see it themselves they were perfect for each other.

Elrond had to find a way to gain this princes' trust, make his see that not all magic is evil and also keep Morgana safely among his own elven kind.

Especially as the only reason they left from Camelot was to find and return her.

Elrond thought long and hard about his predicament and decided it was not a decision he could make alone so went to find Thranduil for council.

Elrond had found him sitting alone watching his son Legolas practice his archery on Rivendell's range with Elrond's two sons.

"Elrond, old friend. What troubles you?" the King asked.

"It is what i have seen." He replied

"Yes i have also felt a disturbance in my realm and yet can't work out if it's good or bad. I just sense that it will involve my son."

"I know what it is Thranduil; it's the prophecy about Albion. But how to make it happen is beyond my powers, only Galadriel has the perfect foresight and I'm sure she will be having concern enough of her own as her people leave towards the Grey Havens." Elrond sat down to join his friend on the bench and also looked out at the field.

Thranduil turned his attention to Elrond. "Do you this she will leave with them Elrond, I don't think i could bear seeing his heart broken if she left. She has made him the happiest i have seen him since his mother."

"I don't think so, you can see clearly she likes it here, its just she might not have a choice the King was practically her father and if his knights are too determined then we might loose her."

"But what if she tells them that she is happy here!" Thranduil said starting to get annoyed.

"It's not that simple their kingdom has a hatred for magic of all kinds and would not listen claiming that we have enchanted her."

"But that is nonsense!"

"To you and I friend yes, but the minds of men are easily mislead" said Elrond shaking his head, and then continued "so what do you suppose we do?"

"I am not sure, we shall call the council together anyway, as it was planned for there is still a problem and we shall see what they have to say on the matter, especially the Lady Morgana, we have to keep her safety at the top of our priorities."

"I agree with you Thranduil." Elrond turned to the field again. "Elladan! Elrohir! Go and summon the council and especially fetch the Lady Morgana her attendance is of the up most importance."

Both young elves picked up all their equipment and darted off back towards the city, while Elrond silently stood up and walked away from the King who continued to watch his son practice.

**Please please please review, I had left thi story for quite a while and changed quite alot of the plot, please tell me if i am still making sense, if i was ever making sense to start with :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A massive thank you for everyone who has reviewed and i hope you continue to do so. let me know if you like or dislike or have any ideas and I will see what i can do.**

**I still own nothing :(**

Morgana entered the council chambers with Legolas only a few steps behind her. Over the time the pair had spent together they had become inseparable.

As she looked around she saw all of the familiar faces like the hobbits and Gandalf had already taken to their seats and that she was one of the last few to arrive.

She and Legolas took their seats in between Arwen and her brothers.

"Do you know what this is actually about?" she whispered to Arwen, who only raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

Lord Elrond rose from his feet. "Many of you will not know the precise meaning for why i have brought you all her today. However i shall tell you all now. We are expecting some new arrivals in the realm. They have already passed through Mirkwood and are on a set course towards Rivendell where their presence will be welcomed by all of you. They are not from any kingdom from the south but are from the East..."

At that moment Morgana tensed and Legolas sensed it. "You don't think it could be?" she asked him under her breath.  
"It is possible he replied" grapping her hand and stroking down her fingers as comfort as Elrond continued:

"...A party of knights have left their kingdom in search for their king's ward who is now a resident of Rivendell."

(The sounds of gasps escaped many in the room, but most knew who he was talking about and were just worried of loosing her.)

"The lady Morgana is known to many of you, and it is my own personal wish that she remains here until by her own free will she wishes to leave. She has become a friend to many of you and it is now our duty to peacefully explain her circumstances to the young prince and his men."

(Silent tears slid down Morgana's cheeks, she was grateful to Elrond, but feared that Arthur was not as peaceful with things he did not understand. This is a land of free magic; his reaction would be unguessable to all.)

"I am going to send a small party out to meet them; my wish is that it will include my two sons, Aragorn and prince Legolas. They will guide them into the city."

Legolas moved his mouth towards Morgana's ear "it will be okay, i promise. I will never let anyone take you away. Your heart is too pure to be corrupted by the mind of any man. It would please me more than anything if you would stay with the elves for as long as you live."

She stared back at him still tears in her eyes, but was now shocked.

Never had he told her that he wanted her, it made her feel special and was a little disappointed they were not in a private place so she could of hugged him for his kind words.

"Legolas please I want you to be safe Arthur is skilful with a blade and will not miss a chance to show off, don't give him that chance, you are everything that is right in this world. You gave me hope when all i saw was black, i can't bear to loose you."

They sat holding each other's hand forgetting the busy room around them. This moment was just about them.

Or so they thought King Thranduil was watching the couple, certain that she would now not leave his son, he smiled softly. It was now his upmost duty to protect her.

Of course the council carried on making preparations for the four to ride out for many hours.

It was decided that they would leave at first light the following day and bring the men back to Rivendell by nightfall where Elrond would supply them all with a great feast and a place to shelter them if they decided to stay a bit longer than they one night.

**thanks guys for reading :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't really know how to write this one it's from the POV of Arthur and the Knights and of course our special little wizard. The _slanted words _is Elrond's voice in Merlin's head! you know the "ELVISH THING" well there you go. so my story probs no longer makes sense :P but i'm still determined to take it somewhere. I am still not sure on the whole Arthur meets Legolas thing, or Morgana telling them she wants to stay? hopefully my brain will kick itself up the toosh and get back into writing mode after so long :P**

**still not owning anything and sorry for the really short chapters :( **

**but much love for all my readers and keep reviewing 3**

Arthur was accompanied but his most trusted knights: Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot. And of course his manservant Merlin came along as well. Not once had Arthur chosen to leave him behind.

The six of them had decided to stop for the night as their journey through the high pass in the mountains had taken its toll on the horses.

They pitched their camp in a dense area of woodland still unsure what kind of land they had entered.

Arthur was still 100% positive that this would not be a wasted journey and was determined more than ever to find Morgana; especially now he had his evidence.

"Do you think we could hunt much round here sire?" asked Lancelot as he loaded his crossbow and scanned the thicket of grass a few meters away from his feet.  
"It's possible, but if you do go take Merlin with you, I'm sure he will be most helpful when it comes to collecting firewood." Arthur grinned over at the manservant who groaned as he stood up to follow the muscular knight.

When the pair were out of ear shot Merlin spoke up "He is so ungrateful, years I've been working for him and not so much as a please, or thank you. It's just job after job after job. Well maybe if he did know about my magic and how many times I've saved his pompous royal backside!"

Lancelot chuckled, at his friend's little rant about Arthur. But it was true Arthur would not be as strong without Merlin even if the prince didn't see it for himself.

By the time they got back Leon and Percival had already got a fire going. "Don't worry about the wood now Merlin, my knights have proved even they have more domestic knowledge than you by lighting this fire!"  
Merlin held back the urge to fire Lancelot's crossbow towards Arthur's head, but then thought the better of it as he would then have to face 4 angry knights!

They all tucked into the Venison that Lancelot had caught. "This isn't too bad lance!" called Gwaine from the tree that he was perched in. "shame you didn't catch a tavern girl holding a large barrel of mead though?" The men laughed.

Percival placed his meat down "But Gwaine surely you would have the girl, while we all had the mead."  
"well that suits me fine Percival, you would all be jealous once you all saw how beautiful she would be, and she would just have eyes for me and love me, and i would even marry her if it meant i could look upon such a lovely sight each day."

Leon butted in. "Listen to him romanticising sounds like he has already been on the mead, the only woman who could ever love you is your mother Gwaine" That comment only set up more laughs and banter between the group until they were all ready to sleep, under the starts of middle earth.

Once the fire began to dim Merlin sat up in his bed roll. He was unable to sleep, something was not right about this land and he knew it. He felt it's magic and could not decide if that was good or bad.

He pondered for a while until he heard a weird noise in the trees, the wind seemed to be calling his name "_Merlin, i know you can hear me Merlin and I mean you no harm. All i need you to do is listen, can you do that?"_

The new voice asked him and he simply nodded. "_My name is Lord Elrond, Merlin and this is my land. I welcome you and your party to the North of Middle earth. I need you not to be alarmed but tomorrow i will send riders out to you. To guide you into my city. Do not worry we have the Lady Morgana I promise she is safe. But we must talk with your prince to ensure her safety further. Your magic has allowed me to speak to you Merlin; the others are not so gifted. It may come as a shock to them all. I need you to remain calm and put your trust in my men and all will be sorted once you all reach Rivendell where a feast will be held in all of your honour."  
_Then as quickly as the voice had come in was gone.

_Merlin was so confused, had he just dreamt that or was it real, did a voice just speak to him?_

_Well all would be revealed tomorrow._

**okay so another chapter done, let me know what your thinking, seeing as you have stuck with me this long :)**


End file.
